


Little Love

by scarletstarker



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Tony, Alpha Tony Stark, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Biting, Come Inflation, Come Marking, Come Swallowing, Consensual Somnophilia, Consensual Underage Sex, Daddy Kink, Father/Son Incest, Incest, Kinky, Knotting, M/M, Omega Peter, Omega Peter Parker, Oral Fixation, Oral Knotting, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Praise Kink, Protective Bruce Banner, Protective Hulk (Marvel), Protective James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Protective Natasha Romanov, Protective Tony Stark, Rimming, Scent Marking, Scenting, Underage - Freeform, but i think that goes without saying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:40:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22444987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletstarker/pseuds/scarletstarker
Summary: Summaries are difficult. Just read the tags, folks. It's all there. Don't like? Don't read. This shit ain't for everyone.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 28
Kudos: 281





	Little Love

Peter sighed and turned his head. It had been six hours and he was restless. Tony was bent over his latest project, Peter on the couch in the corner moping, apparently forgotten. 

“Something you want to say, Pete?” Tony said after the fifth time his boy sighed in as many minutes. “You know, I didn’t send you over there, you took yourself.”

Not as forgotten as he had thought.

“And I wonder why…” the boy mumbled grumpily, stretching as he turned his head back towards the lab, eyeing the dark haired man with a petulant expression. Tony’s head whipped around.

“What did you say?” Dark eyes pinned him to the couch from across the lab. He had to tread carefully.

Uh oh. Peter gulped.

Caramel eyes fixated on his Dads form, watching as as he slowly turned around. Tony leaned back against the table his work was spread on, ankles crossed and hand coming up to scratch through his facial hair. Sharp, intelligent eyes surveyed the flush high on Peters cheeks and he took a slow, deliberate inhale. His dad's eyes darkened. Or was that a trick of the light?

Peter was so fucked.

“If you need something Petey pie, I expect you to ask me for it.”

Why did his Dad’s voice do this to him? Surely it wasn’t normal.

“U-uh-um, well. I…”

“Go on,” Tony’s pitch deepened into his Alpha voice, still breathing deeply, letting his boy know that he could smell what was happening inside Peters young body. The flush on his cheeks spread down his neck. 

“What does Daddy always ask you to do, hmm? Use your words Pete. You’re a growing boy, communication is important.”

“Yeah, but…” Peter said closing his eyes in mortification, knowing well how much growing his omega body had done.

“I don’t see any butts around here, baby. Except your lazy one laying all over my couch when you could be here helping Daddy.” Tony patted his thigh as if coaxing a puppy over.

Peter reevaluated just how fucked up he was, wondering if his dad realized how his words could be taken. “Yes, daddy, please let me help.” Peter thought desperately. Instead of answering directly Peter swung his legs over the edge of the couch and stood, walking over. 

Satisfied, Tony turned on his heel and resumed his work. Peter looked down at the various parts and notes spread out on the work surface making sense of none of it. The rush of heat in his body and the hormones flooding his bloodstream were affecting his concentration in the worst way. A hand to his trim waist shocked him from his scattered thoughts, his dad pulling him in to his side as he sighed. 

“You know I can smell you, Pete. Why won’t you trust me to care for you in this as I have always done in a thousand other ways?” murmured his Alpha father.

Guilt washed over the boy, the building heat inside him momentarily forgotten at the sound of pain in his dad's voice. 

“No! No, it isn’t like that.”

“Then tell me what it is like Pete, because I’m not quite sure I’m following, kid.”

“Erm. It’s embarrassing.”

“I’m your Dad and your Alpha, I have been here for all your embarrassing moments. I’m gonna need more than that, Pete.”

“Well, I. That is, my heat. I think it is coming.”

Tony laughed softly, his hand squeezing him closer for a moment.

“Yeah, baby, it is. I can smell you all over the tower.” Tony nosed at his jaw and a bolt of electricity shot through Peter. 

“Unngh,” the moan left his parted lips before he could hold it back.

Tony pulled back slightly to cast a speculative glance at his son. His brain went over the information he collected as though he were connecting the dots to a picture he hadn’t considered could exist. He decided to test his hypothesis.

Voice pitched low, Tony spoke. 

“Do you like when Daddy is close, baby?” He whispered in his ear, hand moving from Peter's slim waist to his hip, turning him slightly. He moved effortlessly in his father’s grasp and Peter tried so hard to muffle the sounds that wanted to spill forth. 

“What did I say about communication, Peter? Speak up or I will go back to my work and you can go figure this out without me,” at this he pulled away from him slightly. “The choice is yours, you just have to let me in.”

Peter groaned. His father always had a way with words. On the surface they seemed innocent enough but if anyone knew what was going on in Peter’s mind they would see that all he wanted to do was let his father in.

There wasn’t much to lose if Peter told the man beside him exactly what was on his mind. They were bonded, father and child, Tony couldn’t - wouldn’t - abandon his own flesh and blood. 

Giving in to his father’s request he nodded, stepped forward to close the small space between them and said, “Yes daddy, I like you close.” His eyes darted up to look at Tony through long lashes. Encouraged by the sharp inhale his small hand tucked into the waistband of his dad’s worn jeans provoked, Peter pulled him ever so slightly forward. Tony allowed it and moved where his son wanted him, arms coming to bracket the small boy against the work table.

“Like, really close.”

Dark eyes swept over every detail of his face, cataloguing each brow twitch and the dark, dilated pupils, the flush covering his sons pretty features. 

“I think I misjudged this, Petey pie. Here I thought you were just irritable from your first heat and now… now, I realize it is so much more.” Tony took a measured breath, another dose of potent pheromones reaching his brain, the difference being that he could now enjoy it. “Daddy wants to be closer, baby. Do you think you could want that, hm?”

Surely this is how it feels when your brain short-circuits. In stunned disbelief, not having expected his father to ever reciprocate, he nods.

“Oh, well that’s good Pete, that’s real good,” Tony shifts slightly, looming over the boy just enough that Peter has to tilt his head back to see his father’s eyes. ”I want to be close too.”

Peter couldn’t be reading this wrong, could he? His dad, his alpha, pressing him against the work station with hunger in his eyes and a possessive grip meant more than just father-son bonding. He had to find out.

“I want more than what you might think, daddy,” he said softly, head tilted back.

“I want you to want everything, baby. You know daddy will give you the world, you just have to ask.”

Crap. It always came down to communication, Peter thought. 

Peter was shit at communicating with words, instead preferring to express his needs through his body language and little omega sounds that his father’s sharp hearing never missed. 

Tony had been there for every moment of Peters precious life. He was there the moment he was born, guiding him from his mother’s body; rubbing his tiny, sweet back as he nursed; holding his hands as he toddled on unstead feet; reading to him from books ranging from “Goodnight Moon” to “Fundamentals of Physics” and beyond. 

As his little boy grew some commented on the strong and unusual attachment. Though Alpha’s were known to be protective of their young and doted on them, Tony and Peter were a whole different story. They lived and breathed each other. Peter knew no different and Tony dared anyone to come between him and his angel. Sure Peter saw the way his friends were with their parents but that was different, they were different.

When Pepper left Tony and Peter they became even more inseparable if such a thing were possible. Peter slept in his Alphas bed each night, still received baths from his dad and had no secrets from him. Except this and it didn’t seem like it was a secret any longer.

“I want you to be my Alpha.”

Tony continued to look, his eyes unwavering in their intensity clearly understanding what his boy meant but wanting to encourage clear communication. “I am your Alpha, love… or do you mean something different?”

The offspring of an Alpha was always considered to be theirs until that offspring mated to another. Some, for a variety of reasons, stayed with their families and serviced their parents as dutiful children. Some mated and created their own families. It all depended on the person. Peter was clearly wanting to travel down a different, more unique, life path. 

“IwantyoutomatemeIwanttobeyours,” soft cheeks flushed scarlet as he quickly uttered the words that would result in either his dream-come-true or disaster. 

Tony paused a moment to parse what his son said before grinning darkly. “You should be very careful saying things like that smelling as you do, little love. Your dad might be a good man but he can only be so good…”

Further encouraged and feeling bold Peter pushed against his strong body and said, “I don’t want to be careful and I don’t want you to be good, I want you to be bad.”

Peter eyed him carefully, watching as his father’s throat bobbed and his eyes shut momentarily at the filthy, soft spoken words.

Tony groaned. “Where the fuck did you learn to say shit like that?” His hips thrust once against Peter and he was grateful that he had him pinned because the poor child looked ready to faint. 

“Tell me, baby. Tell your daddy where you learned to speak like that because I will find them and I will murder them for having heard you.” The Alpha nuzzled in to sniff at Peter’s neck and up to his jaw, scenting as if he could smell traces of this supposed person.

“N-no one, Daddy, j-just…” Tiny shoulders shrugged, unsure what to say. “You wanted me to talk and that is what I wanted to say.”

Tony stopped scenting his son to look him over. He could hear nothing but honesty in his son’s voice, the words sounding confident in the way only truth can.

“Good,” Tony replied simply. “You’re mine, every bit of you, and if you think I will share you - even your voice - then you have some learning to do.”

A rush of heat travelled through Peter so fast that he feared falling. The fear was unfounded of course, not only was the work table supporting his bottom and legs but his Alpha had an unrelenting grip on him.

“Easy, baby. Steady. There you are.” Tony said as Peter’s dazed eyes found his once again. Tony stroked his cheek with one thick finger. “Such pretty eyes.” Peter preened at the compliment before focusing on what his dad said.

“Do you really want me, Daddy? All of me?” His big innocent eyes and voice were nearly Tony’s undoing, a low possessive growl forming in his chest.

Big hands reached down to cup Peters bottom, pulling him flush against his strong body, evidence of just how much he wanted obvious even to an innocent like Peter. Little hands instinctively moved to press against his father’s broad chest, fingers digging into the soft cotton of the well worn AC/DC shirt.

“Every inch of you, sweet boy, every last one.”

Peter moaned softly in response and that was good enough communication for Tony. He leaned down and caught Peter’s lips between his own. Gentle at first, as Peter was innocent in every way, his father led him through his first kiss. Tony tasted his sweet lips, gently nipping at them in a kiss intended to show his claim. 

The boy melted into every touch, freely moving wherever his father wanted. Big hands hoisted him up on the work table then moved to cup his head as his father slowly devoured his mouth. Breathless, Peter pulled back slightly and whined high in his throat. Heat was curling in his belly and he didn’t know what to do with the want that was singing through his body. 

“Shh, little love, daddy knows. Daddy can smell your heat so strongly. Tell me what you’re feeling right now. Let me take care of you, sweet thing, let daddy in.”

Throughout the words his father spoke Peter shed any embarrassment realizing the truth in them. Trusting him, he opened his mouth and let out the most pitiful moan that spoke of longing and confused desperation.

“Unnngh. Dadddddy. I want. I’m aching. I don’t understand what is happening…” Peter started.

“You don’t understand? Nat and Bruce explained it all, love. A heat is when your body signals its change from youngling to maturity. Characterized by-”

“No, no. I understand the… the mechanics of it daddy. I just don’t - didn’t - know it would feel like this.” A frustrated whine slipped out as he gestured to his small body.

“And how is that? Take me through it.”

Peter thought for a moment and began. “It feels like my skin is too tight and my brain itches. I’m hot inside and these clothes are driving me crazy.” At this he pulled at his hoodie, unzipping it and throwing it to the side carelessly. Tony could see the red flush disappear under his sons t-shirt. “My body aches but not like the growing pains I had a month ago.”

Tony thought back to the night Peter woke up sobbing, small body wracked with pain. It had been one of the longest nights of his life as a parent. Watching your child suffer was never a pleasant experience and Nat and Bruce helped as best they could, speaking through J.A.R.V.I.S.

That night Tony couldn’t bare to have anyone around Peter, not even them, when he was vulnerable and in pain. Though if Tony was being honest it was less that he didn’t trust them and more so he didn’t want them to see him so vulnerable and out of his depth. He prided himself on knowing all there was to know about his son and for the first time he was unsure what was going on. 

In hindsight he really should have made the connection.

Peters hips, lower back and belly were aching, his skin sensitive to the touch, his emotions fluctuated at the slightest provocation and if he lost sight of Tony for even a moment the boy went into hysterics.

“Growing pains” was the term they settled on. It was the best description for what was happening. Peters omega body was maturing and developing, these sorts of pains were common before the first heat. Tony was simply in denial that his son could have reached this point so fast; easier to call them “growing pains” than what they medically were. Preheat symptoms. 

Tony’s chest rumbled with a comforting purr, the Alpha part of him instinctively responding to the distress heard in his offsprings voice. Peter snuggled close to fathers chest at the sound gravitating to him like a magnet before resuming his explanation of his heat sensation.

“Everything is too much and not enough all at once. The lights are too bright and my ears are ringing. Not to mention the other stuff.”

“Other stuff, Petey pie? What other stuff?” 

Tony was floored to see that his boy could gain a new shade of red.

“The stuff, you know. Down… there.” Peters eyes shifted down to his lap.

Oh, this was going to be good, Tony thought. Pretending ignorance he replied putting on a concerned tone, “Oh no, love, is something wrong?”

Not buying his father’s tone in the least he cut to the chase. If his dad wanted to play dirty then he was going to as well. Raising an unimpressed brow Peter spoke, “I’ve soaked through my underwear and I’m pretty sure I hold the record for longest sustained erection in omega history.”

Tony nearly choked. 

Composing himself, he replied with a dark look in his eye, “I’m going to have to check that out, Pete. Can’t have you hurting.”

Fucking FINALLY, thought Peter. Playing along, the boy nodded seriously, shifting back to make room so he could open his jeans. Tony batted his hand as it was hovering above the zipper.  
“None of that here, baby, I’m taking you back upstairs. Give daddy two minutes and we will have you looked at.”

Peters heart hammered in his chest. This was really happening.

With no effort and practiced movements Tony picked the boy up. Peters legs immediately wrapped around his father’s midsection, arms circling his neck, the movements long ago perfected. Tony carried Peter around since he was born and while most children outgrow it Peter nor Tony ever wished to stop and so, they didn’t.

The elevator door was already open by the time the pair approached and it was but a moment before the doors opened on to their personal floor. This was their safe haven. No one aside from Nat, Bruce and, at times Rhodey, when he was around, ever came up here. Even though the rest of the team lived in the Tower they all hung out on the common floor which was exactly how the pair liked it best.

Nat had taken up a key role in Peter’s life years ago, establishing herself as a pseudo-mom of sorts. Her maternal nature wasn’t immediately obvious to those outside of the team but god’s help anyone who dared to even think about harming Peter. For his part, Peter was just as attached to Nat as she was to him so it all worked out quite well. 

Bruce was Tony’s ScienceBro and as far as Tony was concerned that was enough reason to trust the man with his only son. Bruce was patient, kind and gentle with Peter and always had been. Even in the beginning when Bruce was terrified of accidentally hurting the sweet boy, he never once lost control. 

In fact, Bruce shared his time between himself and the Hulk, having learned to understand one another and thereby control the change. Hulks favourite past time with the boy was watching baby animal videos and carrying Peter on his shoulders. Tony still wasn’t sure if Hulk realized or understood that Peter wasn’t actually his little pet. Peter just thought it was neat to have a family member be able to boost him high enough to reach the good snacks hidden on top of the cabinets in the kitchen.

The two of them moved down the hall, by passing the large open concept living area and headed straight for their bedroom. Peter shut his eyes against the dizziness, the movement causing his sensitive eyes to blur and vision to become distorted. He tucked his face into Tony’s neck and breathed deeply, allowing his scent to wash over and through him. It acted both as a balm for the unpleasant side effects from his heat while simultaneously stoking the fires ever further.

Tony pushed the door open with his hip and stepped across the threshold, kicking off his shoes on the way to the bed before gently lowering the small boy onto the pillowy soft crimson duvet. He took a moment to appreciate the view before climbing up and settling himself next to his son. 

With a pointed glance at Peter’s zipper he encouraged the boy to continue where they left off down in the lab. “C’mon sweetheart, show daddy what is causing you so much trouble.”

Peter took a steadying breath and shifted slightly, small fingers fumbling at his jeans for a moment before sliding down the zip and shimmying them off completely.  
Even if Peter stopped his undressing there Tony would have had a pretty good idea of just how much he was struggling. The front of his grey boxer briefs looked almost black from where they were soaked with precome, tented ever so slightly over the tiny cock buried under the fabric. From the little glimpse that he had of the rest Tony was quite confident the back of his underwear were similarly soaked from his leaking hole.

The overwhelming perfume of Peter’s heat scent engulfed the room in an invisible haze that clouded Tony’s mind in the most delicious of ways. A possessive growl ripped from him, instinct momentarily overruling all else. His hindbrain began a demanding chant of ‘mine, mine, mine’.

Peter watched in fascination as his father’s pupils seemed to overtake his eyes completely, a feral gleam shining in their depths. A shiver of anticipation ran through his slim body, goosebumps raising along every inch of pale, creamy skin.

“Continue, Pete.” 

The boy hardly recognized his father’s voice, it was low and gravelly in a way he had never heard. To say it had an effect on him would be a massive understatement.

Peter sat back up on the comfortable, plush bed and pulled off his shirt quickly before standing up in front of Tony. Balancing one hand on his strong shoulder he bent and tugged his boxer briefs down slim legs, exposing himself mere inches from his father’s face.

Sure, Peter had been nude in front of his father. It wasn’t a big deal at all. Tony bathed him every night before bed as they always had done. Only recently had Peter started to become aware of his growing attraction to the man he called dad. It was a moment of realization for Peter that even though nothing but a kiss had been shared between them things were about to change in some pretty permanent ways.

He couldn’t wait.

**Author's Note:**

> *hides behind screen* Hi world. This is terrifying and exhilarating in equal measure. Constructive feedback is welcomed though please be gentle, this is my first public work. (Comments are moderated due to the extreme nature of the content. Every one deserves to feel safe and that includes any lovely readers who may stumble on this piece of writing.) Thank you for the time you spent reading and I thank you in advance for any kudos and/or comments. I appreciate you.


End file.
